wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow has been Sonic the Hedgehog's rival since Sonic Adventure 2. Shadow has always wanted to find out his dark past and find out if he was created to destory mankind or save it. Biography Shadow's First Rival Shadow first appear in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, when Dr. Eggman released him from Prison Island. Shadow asked Dr. Eggman to collect the Chaos Emeralds, and to then go to the Space Colony ARK. When Eggman came to ARK, Shadow showed him the Eclipse Cannon, which required Chaos Emeralds to zap the Earth. Rouge the Bat overheard Shadow, and joined both Shadow and Eggman in their questo for the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow raced into the city to steal a Chaos Emerald, whereupon he met face-to-face with his first rival, Sonic the Hedgehog. After a conversation between the two, Shadow used Chaos Control to escape to the Space Colony ARK. Afterwards, Eggman made a plan for him, Shadow and Rouge to all go back to Prison Island. Eggman would destroy all of the guard robots, Rouge would steal three Chaos Emeralds, and Shadow would place time bombs everywhere to blow up Prison Island. When Shadow was placing the bombs, he saw Sonic again, so the two hedgehogs battled to see who was the better fighter. Both of them ran off when Eggman called to Shadow that the island was about to explode. After collecting the three Emeralds, Rouge was trapped, so Shadow used Chaos Control to save her. After the escape, Shadow and Rouge made it to ARK, and Rouge revealed a newspaper article that reported that Miles "Tails" Prower saved Station Square from a missile launched by Eggman that was about to explode (Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut). Tails was awarded a Chaos Emerald, so Eggman ordered Shadow and Rouge to steal the Emerald form Tails. Later, Eggman fired Sonic inside a capsule into space, and Shadow convinced himself that Sonic was a normal hedgehog after the capsule blew up in space. When Shadow went to the Eclipse Cannon, he found out that Rouge was a government spy, and Rouge found out that Shadow wasn't the real Shadow (despite Shadow believing that he was the real Shadow), then Eggman called Shadow to get the person who was heading to the Eclipse Cannon. When Shadow found Sonic, he was surpised that Sonic was alive after the capsule exploded. Shadow asked for Sonic's name, so Sonic told him his name and that he liked adventures, to which Shadow replied to Sonic that his adventuring days are coming to an end, and the two fought for the last time. In the last story, Eggman placed Tails' fake Chaos Emerald into the Eclipse Cannon, fired the Eclipse Cannon, and ARK began falling to Earth. Rouge read aloud Professer Gerald Robotnik's (Eggman's grandfather) diary to everyone about Gerald's bad life, so Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Eggman, and Rouge teamed up to stop ARK for falling to Earth. Amy Rose saw Shadow looking out the window, so Amy told Shadow to help the team. Then Shadow had a flashback about Maria Robotnik, and ran to Sonic and Knuckles. When Shadow found Sonic and Knuckles looking at The Biolizard, the ultimate life-form, Shadow told Sonic and Knuckles that he was going to stop the beast, while they stopped the Chaos Emeralds. While Shadow was stopping The Biolizard, Knuckles stopped the Emeralds and the beast, then Eggman informed Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles that The Finalhazard (a more advanced Biolizard) was pushing the ARK to Earth, so Sonic and Shadow changed to Super Sonic and Super Shadow, and fought with the beast the last time. After the fight, ARK stopped falling, Sonic made it back on ARK, everyone went back to Earth, execpt Sonic, and Shadow fell to Earth after the fight. Before Sonic left, he said to himself, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog". Shadow, Rouge, and Omega's Revenge Shadow returned again in Sonic Heroes as a hero and a rival with Rouge and E-123 Omega Team Dark's story began when Rouge was looking for Eggman's secert treasure, so she was looking in Eggman's base, but she saw Shadow inside a capasle, and released him, then a E-series robot named Omega was trying to attack Shadow, so Shadow dodged all of Omega's attacks and tried to attack Omega, but Rouge stopped Shadow and Omega, found out that Shadow lost his memory and Omega was angry at Eggman that he locked Omega in a room, then Rouge said to Shadow and Omega to make up a team to get Eggman. When Team Dark saw Eggman, Omega told his team to destory Eggman, Eggman was surpise that his creation want to destory him, so Eggman battled Team Dark, but failed. When Shadow, Rouge, and Omega met The Chaotix, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, and Charmy Bee was thinking that Team Dark was the bad guys, Rouge was thinking that the Chaotix was going after Eggman's treasure, so the two team battled each other. When Team Dark saw Eggman again in Casino, Shadow asked Eggman about his memory, but Eggman was making things up that Shadow didn't have a past, so Eggman sended out his robots to get Team Dark. After escaping the casino, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega was looking for Eggman's base at Rail Canyon, then they saw Eggman, so they battled again. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega discovered that Dr. Eggman was a robot, so Team Dark went to Frog Forest. Gallery Image:928010_20060713_screen007.jpg|''Sonic Rivals'' Image:shadow_pose.jpg|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Image:Shadow.jpg|Sonic Battle Image:1133246524_uresShadow.jpg|Sonic Battle Image:thumbnail.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Wii Games